A veces pasa
by marunouchi
Summary: No siempre es fácil tener sexo.
1. Chapter 1

Cosas que pasan

Podía sentir la mirada de Faye en mi nuca. O podía imaginarla. Una mirada interrogante, seguro con algo de decepción, una nota de risa también... Me rasqué la cabeza, como si eso pudiera resolver algo. ¿Qué mierda me estaba pasando?

Sentí que se incorporaba y se sentaba. Oí ruido de ropa y supe que se estaba colocando la camiseta que con tanta rapidez y desesperación le había arrancado yo hacía, ¿cuánto, cinco minutos largos? La oí suspirar y después, casi inmediatamente, contenerse.

-. No sé qué me pasa... - dije. Mi voz sonó baja. Otra vez las mismas palabras, la misma excusa. Qué vergüenza.

\- Humm

Me di vuelta para mirarla por sobre mi hombro pero vi solo su espalda. Estábamos en mi habitación, en la cama, medio en penumbras. Como sintiendo que estaba mirándola Faye se dio vuelta y clavó esos ojos verdes tan brillantes que tiene en mí.

\- No te preocupes, sé que no es la norma- me dijo, con media sonrisa - Pasa, simplemente...

\- No me ha pasado nunca... - contesté automáticamente pero de inmediato supe que sí me había pasado antes. Cerré la boca.

\- Te creo.- ella se levantó y se puso las medias porque el piso estaba frío. Unos zoquetes rojos que solo hacían que sus piernas se vieran más increíblemente largas, blancas y hermosas. Si mirando esas medias había empezado todo...

Se acercó a la puerta y volvió a mirarme.

-. ¿Tal vez sea yo? - me preguntó, susurrando y sin mirarme.

La miré.

-. No... - le dije unos segundos más tarde. Me miró de nuevo y abrió la puerta, después me saludó con la mano y despareció. ¿Tal vez mi respuesta había sido tardía? Me acosté y cerré los ojos. Dios.

Era la tercera vez que intentaba acostarme con Faye y no podía. La tercera vez. Demasiadas para repetir como un ganso que jamás me había pasado. Qué vergüenza, aunque debía admitir que ella no se había aprovechado de la situación. La primera vez me había abrazado y dado besos en el hombro, consolándome. La segunda, lo mismo, aunque su mirada había sido más interrogante. Y esta vez había rechazado mi intento torpe de satisfacerla a ella de todas maneras.

Spike Spiegel no podía acostarse con Faye Valentine porque no se le paraba. O mejor dicho, no lograba mantener la erección. Gruñí, frustrado. ¡Claro que no era común! Sonaba estúpido, sonaba a mentira y sonaba naif pero era cierto.

Me revolví en la cama. Había una idea en mi cabeza, atrás, escondida, apresada por ahí dentro de mi materia gris que pugnaba por salir. Pero yo no quería. Encendí un cigarrillo y me puse la camiseta. Faye me la había sacado y me había dado una buena cantidad de besos ardientes por todas partes. Por todas partes.

Le había dicho presuroso que nunca me había pasado pero sí me había pasado. Como a casi todos los tipos, alguna vez falla. ¿Pero era por su culpa? Sí y no. Faye era una mujer super sexy, tocarla, apretarla, besarla era... era casi el paraíso. Negué con la cabeza. No. No. Era sexo nada más.

Fumé a conciencia el cigarrillo, sintiendo el humo para no sentir el rumbo de mis pensamientos. Lo cierto es que me había pasado con Julia las primeras veces. Me había sorprendido porque yo no tenía ese tipo de problemas, era genial desde adolescente, pero con Julia había habido tantos nervios, tanto miedo, tanto amor... Todo junto había confabulado para hacerme sentir inseguro y al final no había podido hacer mucho.

La incapacidad va de la mano de la inseguridad, determiné al terminar el segundo cigarrillo y aplastarlo en el cenicero. Yo no tenía problemas en acostarme con meseras o tipas que conocía en los bares. De hecho hacía un par de meses había pasado un buen rato en el callejón trasero de un bar, en un intento torpe de superar esa depresión que siempre me amenazaba desde que todo volviera a empezar.

¿Entonces...? ¿Qué? ¿Acaso tengo que pensar que lo que me pasa con Faye se compara a lo que me pasó con Julia? ¿En serio? No... debía ser otra cosa. Se me vino a la cabeza mi compañera de nave como últimamente la veía: despeinada, sonrojada, casi desnuda, caliente, adorable...

Suspiré. Estaba siendo testarudo. Estaba siendo ciego a propósito. Si solo me había pasado con Julia y me pasaba lo mismo con Faye algo debía haber en común. Era hora de aceptarlo. Pero no hoy, no esta noche, no ahora...

Apagué la luz, me tapé y me fui a dormir.


	2. Chapter 2

Tres noches después Faye regresaba de la cocina. Era madrugada y la nave estaba silenciosa. Jet y Spike jugaban a las damas en la sala de control, como descubrió cuando se aventuró a fumar allí su último cigarrillo. Estaba por irse, frustrada, cuando las palabras de Jet la detuvieron y se quedó en las sombras.

\- ¿Qué pasa con Faye?

\- ¿Cómo qué pasa?

\- ¿Qué le hiciste?

\- ¿Por qué le tengo que haber hecho algo?

\- Te olvidas que fui policía, _inspector_ , mejor dicho. - aclaró Jet. Se le notaba en la voz que estaba divirtiéndose - Las mujeres no se portan así por nada.

\- Las mujeres están todas locas y _tu_ amiga no es la excepción.

\- Entonces, ¿si _a mi amiga_ le pregunto qué le pasa me dirá que nada?

Silencio. Faye agudizó el oído. Si a Jet se le ocurriera preguntarle eso... ¿qué podía contestar?

\- Ah... ahora entiendo - dijo Jet de repente- Entonces ese _nada_ es el problema...

\- Basta, Jet.

Otra vez silencio. Faye se quedó quieta. Imbécil. Qué imbécil que eres Spike, pensó. Y empezó con otra serie de insultos cuando sus siguientes palabras la dejaron helada.

\- No me pude acostar con ella, eso pasa. - escuchó por fin.

\- ¿No pudiste? ¿Te rechazó? - silencio del otro lado - Eh... ¿es lo que estoy pensando? - agregó, por fin, con genuina sorpresa en su voz.

Faye no podía asomarse y mirar pero se moría por hacerlo. Todo era silencio, algún movimiento para mover las fichas y nada más.

\- Bueno, a todos nos pasa alguna vez, ¿no? - dijo por fin Jet, en comunión con su género. Los hombres se tomaban eso muy en serio, pensó ella, con media sonrisa. Son tan graciosos.

\- No fue una sola vez.

\- Oh, ya veo... - el tono de su voz se puso más serio. Silencio de nuevo - ¿Y por eso hay tanta tensión? Jesucristo...

Faye escuchó un encendedor y un cigarrillo encenderse.

\- ¿Y por qué crees que te pasa _eso_?

\- Si lo supiera...

\- Vamos...

\- Me pasó al comienzo con Julia.

El nombre de Julia se le clavó a Faye en el corazón. Otra vez esa mujer, aunque estaba muerta su puto fantasma todavía rondaba la nave. Sintió que los ojos comenzaban a arderle.

\- Ya veo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Bueno, es bastante normal que cuando te importa mucho alguien eso no funcione. No es la primera vez que lo escucho aunque, gracias al cielo, no me ha pasado nunca a mí.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Estás nervioso, no es nada grave.

\- ¿Yo, nervioso?

\- Bueno, Spike, soy todo oídos, ¿por qué crees que te pasa entonces?

\- ¡Mierda!

Gracias, Jet, has echado agua a mi molino, pensó Faye, y me has aclarado un poco las cosas.

\- No es para nada eso. - insistió Spike.

\- Si tu lo dices... - escuchó que Jet volvía a encender su cigarro - Pero si fuera así, ¿cuál es el problema? ¿No es bonita, no es sexy, no es letal cuando quiere?

Escuchó que Spike reía un poco.

\- Además, te gusta hace rato, no te hagas el estúpido. - agregó Jet, un poco más serio.

\- Ahora veo porque te jubilaron, amigo.

\- Ay, ay, ay, eres de los que no aprenden nunca - Faye escuchó un movimiento - jajaj, te tengo acorralado, Spike, ¿qué vas a hacer?

Por alguna razón el tono de la pregunta indicaba que Jet no estaba preguntando mucho acerca del juego. No hubo respuesta del otro lado.

\- Dejemos el final de la partida para otro día, Jet.

Entonces Faye dio un respingo pues notó que Spike se había levantado de su asiento. Rápida pero segura retrocedió sobre sus pasos, recorrió todo el corredor y caminó hasta su dormitorio. Allí se encerró y prendió un cigarrillo. Sinceramente no sabía que pensar. Si bien la conversación había sido interesante no podía sacar de ella ninguna conclusión.

Arrastraba desde hacía tiempo sentimientos encontrados por ese tipo flaco y deprimido. Le gustaba, sí, pero también reconocía que era peligroso querer involucrarse con él. Si bien había pasado el tiempo ella sentía que algo todavía estaba presente. Algo. Julia. Su recuerdo. Suspiró. Después de los intentos frustrados de tener sexo con Spike esos sentimientos se habían profundizado. Hasta había terminado pensando que era ella, que todo se reducía a ella, que él no podía ni quería _con ella._ Tres intentos, santo cielo, tres y nada...

Nunca se le había ocurrido lo que Jet había planteado. El dolor y la molestia de sentirse rechazada era tan fuerte que esa lectura jamás se le había ocurrido. ¿Así que un tipo podía no funcionar simplemente porque la mujer le gustaba mucho? ¿Y ese sería el caso? ¿Eso no era tener mucha suerte? Lanzó una risita. Sí, demasiada suerte y ella solo tenía suerte en las cartas y a veces...

Se acostó y cerró los ojos. Ese era un problema de Spike.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, la verdad es que con esta historia avanzo a trompicones así que por favor, paciencia. Se me ocurren cosas pero después no me gustan cómo quedan o me las olvido de un día a otro. Horrible. Herria, puse algo de billar, es que ya lo tenía escrito pero no ahonde mucho porque tu última historia tiene una escena ahí y no quise copiarme. Aquí apenas aparece algo. Espero que todas las historias que comenzaron este año continúen, me encantan y me ilusionan.

saludos y gracias!

Mientras, en la nave, Jet se servía un vaso de whisky y contemplaba sus plantas Spike, en un bar por ahí, aguardaba por otra partida de billar mientras bebía vaya a saber qué número de cerveza. Había dejado la Bebop temprano, vagado por ahí y terminado en ese bar de dos plantas con la planta alta ocupada por algunas mesas de billar entre sombras, testosterona y mucho humo de cigarrillo.

La planta baja, que en ese momento contemplaba pensativo desde el balcón, era más pequeña y tenía una barra, algunas mesas y un escenario ocupado en ese momento por una banda de rock. Él no sabía nada de música pero algunos temas le sonaban familiares, aunque en realidad su mirada no estaba en el escenario sino en la solitaria figura que estaba acomodada en un extremo de la barra.

Llevaba unos pantaloncillos negros y un top del mismo color que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros blancos. La chaqueta descansaba en la butaca de al lado y fumaba. La espalda recta, las piernas cruzadas, la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado. Tan ella. Tan Faye. Miraba la banda pero no parecía estar escuchando la música, tampoco tocaba el vodka. Simplemente fumaba.

Las últimas semanas de convivencia habían sido tranquilas. Después del incidente en el corredor, aquella madrugada con los condones, Faye actuaba absolutamente normal y si bien al principio se había quedado tranquilo ahora su actitud empezaba a... ¿molestarle? Chasqueó la lengua y apuró la cerveza. Vaya a saber qué le pasaba por la cabeza a esa mujer. Mala suerte que ella viera eso, mala suerte... Miró alrededor. Los hombres la miraban. Claro, era una tipa llamativamente hermosa. Parecía fría, parecía histérica, parecía endemoniada... salvo que él sabía que era eso y al mismo tiempo era considerada, atenta, solitaria, a veces un poco tristona...

Spike suspiró y se rascó la nuca. ¿Por qué pensaba en ella? Estaba acostumbrado a acostarse con las mujeres y no verlas más, no a vivir con ellas. Ni siquiera con Julia había compartido tanto puto tiempo y eso que le hubiera gustado... Volvió a sentir ese peso en la boca del estómago que sentía cada vez que pensaba en su pasado y en su muerte. En todas las muertes, en realidad. La de Annie, la de Vicious, la de Julia, la de él mismo. Se sentía más vacío que antes.

Debajo Faye despachó displicente un tipo que había osado sentarse a su lado. Le debía haber ladrado porque Spike vio que el tipo en un solo movimiento intentó acercarse, tiró un dardo y se marchó. Cinco segundos. Sonrió. Tantas veces le ladraba a él. Un tipo se apoyó en la baranda junto a él, palo de billar en una mano, cigarrillo en otra.

\- Tremenda mujer. -comentó, siguiendo el sentido de su mirada y sin saberlo, el de sus pensamientos. - para arrancarle los pantaloncillos en el callejón de al lado...

Spike lo miró de reojo.

\- Pero debo advertirte, amigo - el tipo dio una pitada - no viene de pesca así que prepárate para ser rechazado.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

\- Viene, bebe, fuma y a veces conversa con el guitarrista un poco pero no mucho más. Ni mujeres ni hombres.

\- Tal vez no tiene ganas.

\- Ese tipo de mujer siempre tiene ganas.

Debajo Faye bebió un poco del vodka en su vaso y aplastó el cigarrillo en el cenicero. A Spike no le gustó el comentario del tipo pero no dijo nada. Tampoco podía culparlo, Faye parecía una cosa y eso a ella no le molestaba, aunque su interior fuera diametralmente opuesto. Era peligrosamente osada, empero, como cuando había ido sola a Calisto casi desnuda... Un grito a sus espaldas lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Le tocaba jugar.

Faye suspiró. Qué fastidio. No podía salir sola sin que algún tarado se le tirara encima. bebió un trago de vodka. Estaba allí hacía una hora. Había salido de la nave poco después de Spike, hecho un trabajito por ahí y terminado en su bar favorito desde hacía unos días. Estaba cansada pero feliz porque en su cuenta había algo de dinero. Tal vez terminara en el casino o en las carreras, si el humor le duraba.

La banda sobre el escenario cambió el tono de la música y empezó un tema romántico, melódico, medio dulzón. A ella le sonó amargo. No tenía ganas de pensar en el amor. Encendió un nuevo cigarrillo. Le quedaban pocos, mierda. Últimamente estaba fumando un poco más de la cuenta, tratando de transitar un estado que no lograba definir del todo.

Había decidido dar vuelta la página con Spike. Tras un mes desde el último intento frustrado de tener sexo con él nada había vuelto a pasar. Había decidido no tener nada con él, volver a lo que eran, a lo que habían sido antes de esa borrachera y los primeros besos. El tipo estaba jodido y para jodida estaba ella. Era una locura engancharse con él, sentirse mal por él, llorar por él. Ella no sabía que pedirle a un hombre pero dudaba de qué él siquiera tuviera algo para darle y esa sensación la hacía sentir mal, triste, lamentable. Siempre había estado sola, nunca había buscado relaciones de ningún tipo, ninguna atadura. Entonces, ¿por qué se quedaba en la Bebop, porque orbitaba alrededor de Spike?

Que se vaya a la mierda, pensó de nuevo. Si le gusto, si no le gusto, si me quiere follar o me quiere en serio, si le da lo mismo si me voy... no importa ya. Que se vaya a la mierda. Lo volvió a pensar, cual mantra. Y recordó lo que había pasado hacía dos semanas, una madrugada en la que se lo cruzó en el corredor. Ella salía del baño y él volvía de bares. Revoleó la chaqueta y algo cayó al suelo. Ella lo recogió. Eran una tira de dos condones y uno estaba roto y vacío.

\- Hey, oye! - lo llamó. La voz, helada. El se detuvo, tambaleándose, y arqueó una ceja - Se te cayó esto.

Lo arrojó con buena punterita y le dio en la frente. Él lo cogió. Faye no se quedó para ver su reacción. Estaba furiosa. Dio media vuelta y se encerró en su habitación. Así que mientras ella le daba vueltas al asunto él salía a follar por ahí. Hijo de puta. Nunca más va a tocarme un pelo, Spiegel. Ni de joda.

La banda terminó su show y el ruido ambiente del bar ocupó el lugar de la música. Renovó el vodka y contempló con pena el único cigarrillo que le quedaba. Sentí el alcohol en su organismo. Esa sensación de flotar, tan encantadora. El guitarrista que venía a charlar con ella todas las noches le pasó la chaqueta y se sentó en la butaca. Se pidió una cerveza helada y la saludó. ¿Él quería acostarse con ella? Seguro, pero parecía ser un caballero.

\- Espero que no te vayas pronto. - le dijo.

\- Hummm, ya tengo algo de sueño.

\- Mañana seguimos la gira así que será la última noche. ¿Vendrás?

\- Tal vez. - cogió el cigarrillo y lo encendió. - ¿Tus amigos?

\- Subieron a jugar al billar pero yo no soy muy bueno...

\- Yo tampoco. - ella sonrió. Lo miró. El tipo rondaba los 30, era rubio, de pelo corto, alto, simpático. No insistía, no la tocaba nunca, simplemente conversaba. Le gustaba su táctica, tenia paciencia. ¿Qué iba a hacer con él? Sus ojos eran verdes aunque más claros que los de ella, tenía boca delgada y no fumaba. No tendría aliento a cigarrillo.

\- ¿Qué estás pensando?

\- En qué hacer contigo. - respondió con absoluta sinceridad. Él lanzó una carcajada y se sonrojó. Ese leve sonrojo inclinó la balanza en su favor del todo y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Apuró el vodka y se levantó.

\- No sé qué pasará mañana así que, ¿por qué no nos vamos juntos hoy? - le dijo. Él asintió, sorprendido y encantado.

\- Subo a avisar a mis amigos, ¿me esperas fuera? -le dijo al oído, acercándose por primera vez. Sintió el aliento tibio en la oreja y se estremeció. El tipo, Jack era su nombre, desapareció escaleras arriba mientras ella salía a la calle, al aire fresco. Cinco minutos después la tomaba de la mano y enfilaban juntos a un hotel que estaba a la vuelta. La verdad, Jack la sorprendió. No fue la noche que esperaba. No estuvo mal aunque para su gusto lo que tenía de paciente lo tenía de... intenso cuando por fin le soltabas la rienda. Se subió la cremallera de la chaqueta de cuero y dejó que el viento de la mañana la despeinara mientras dejaba su nave en la cubierta externa de la Bebop algunas horas después.

Escuchó la nave apagar sus motores y después los tacones de Faye saltar a la cubierta. Cuando se detuvieron supo que lo había visto. Él estaba con la espalda apoyada en un muro exterior, varias latas alrededor. Se había quedado fuera contemplando el amanecer.

\- Buenos días - le dijo, alzando la vista. Ella ya no tenía maquillaje, estaba despeinada y tenía cara de cansada. - O buenas noches...

Le arrojó una lata que ella cogió al vuelo.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Coca-Cola? - Faye lo miró con sorpresa pero la abrió y dio varios tragos juntos. Después lanzó un sonoro eructo y una risilla.

\- Qué modales...

\- Buenos días, Spike.- lo saludó y se marchó al interior de la nave. Él suspiró. Debería haber buscado otro rincón de la cubierta para quedarse despierto. Verla regresar feliz después de pasar la noche con otro no estaba bueno...

Había visto a los miembros de la banda subir a jugar al billar y al rato había escuchado los comentarios sobre el éxito del guitarrista y la chica de la barra. Cuando se había asomado por la baranda Faye ya no estaba allí. Le había molestado. Vaya, qué estúpido. Era mejor que ella anduviera con otro, que las cosas siguieran su camino... ¿Entonces por qué no había podido dejar de pensar en ese tipo tocándola? ¿Por qué, a pesar de todo lo que había bebido no podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Faye gozando? ¿Tal vez por qué recordaba muy bien lo que había sido estar con ella?

Aplastó la lata de cerveza y la arrojó lejos. Allí estaba él, borracho, solo, deprimido. Dentro estaba ella, satisfecha, contenta, con el recuerdo de besos y manos en su cuerpo y no eran recuerdos de él. Eso lo enojó. Se levantó y entró en la nave.


	4. Chapter 4

a veces pasa IV

En realidad, aunque no lo razonara sí estaba frustrado. Malditamente frustrado. Y todo era culpa de Faye. En algún momento su presencia lo había comenzado a interrogar y por ende a frustrar. ¿Me quieres dejar de una buena y puta vez con mi depresión y mis recuerdos? ¿Tanto te cuesta borrarte y dejarme languidecer en la melancolía? Odiaba pensar, odiaba sentir, odiaba vivir... Y esa tipa lo despertaba de cada intento de volver a flotar en ese sueño, en ese coma ...

Se tropezó con sus botas, arrojadas en el corredor sin ningún cuidado para que Jet la puteara en la mañana por no ser ordenada. Lanzó una maldición, odiaba esa actitud tan de " _yo y que se cague el mundo_ ". Escuchó ruidos en la cocina y allí la encontró, tomando un vaso con agua.

Faye escuchó un ruido y se dio vuelta. Spike la miraba desde el vano de la puerta de la cocina. Se sorprendió, algo no estaba del todo bien allí... pero no tenía ganas de iniciar una discusión así que se dedicó a terminar el agua y servirse después otro vaso. Estaba muerta de sed, literalmente. Demasiada calefacción en ese hotel...

Mientras sostenía el vaso con la mano izquierda se abrió la chaqueta. Spike siguió el movimiento y entonces ella se detuvo y quiso volver a cerrar la cremallera, pero se le complicó con una sola mano. Dos segundos después lo tenía a él al lado apartando con brusquedad la chaqueta de su cuello. Allí había marcas.

\- ¿Qué mierda es esto?

Faye dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y se apartó rápido, tratando de poner distancia y cerrarse el abrigo de cuero que llevaba puesto. Pero él fue más rápido y volvió a acercarse, la tomó de la chaqueta y le bajó el cierre por completo. Cuando ambos lados de la prenda se abrieron quedó al descubierto su pecho y su cuello repleto de marcas.

\- ¿Satisfecho? - exclamó, enojada, sacándoselo de encima. Volvió a acomodarse la prenda. Quiso pasar por al lado de él y salir de la cocina pero Spike la detuvo con una mano de hierro en el brazo y la empujó contra la pared.

\- ¿Qué se supone que son esas marcas? ¿Mordidas? - hablaba en voz baja pero el tono era de sorpresa y enojo. Fundamentalmente enojo. Y la miraba a los ojos. No le gustó esa mirada así que desvió la mirada.

\- Unos chupan, otros muerden... - murmuró con tono de "es lo normal, déjate de joder".

\- Se supone que te tienen que besar, no morder.

\- Ja, también se supone que me tienen que querer... - respondió sin pensar, con el atisbo de una carcajada triste. " _Se supone_ ", todo el mundo supone, se supone que la vida tiene que ser algo que nunca es. ¿En serio? Lo miró. - ¿Qué te molesta? ¿Crees que me obligó? ¿Quién te crees para poner esa cara y hacerme algún reproche?

Él no respondió.

\- Además, ¿qué sabes tú de lo que me gusta y lo que no? - agregó ella cada vez más furiosa. Y sí, estaba enojada, Spike la enojaba. ¿Quién mierda era para mirarla así? ¿Quién era para entrar arrebatado a la cocina y hacerle, qué, una escena? - Yo no te importo y me lo dejas claro siempre así que vuelve afuera, a llorarle tu depresión a los muertos y no me jodas más, ¡déjame sola de una buena vez!

Por fin, por fin le había dicho algo. Estaba enojada, con él, con la situación, con la vida, con la incapacidad de resolver algo. No, claro que no le había gustado que el tipo la mordiera por todas partes, un beso por una mordida, el pecho, las piernas, el vientre. Había sido extraño, incómodo. Y no tendría que haber sido, no tenía porque haberse ido con él si Spike, si él...

Se quería ir a su habitación. Dio un paso y lo apartó con todas sus fuerzas pero todas sus fuerzas no bastaron. Spike la tomó por los hombros, era delgado pero extremadamente fuerte. Él también estaba furioso.

Faye lo enardecía. De esa boca tan pequeña podía salir tanta mierda junta... ¿Cómo había permitido que un tipo le hiciera eso? No eran besos fuertes, eran mordiscos, allí había marcas de dientes, por Dios... qué tipa imbécil. ¿Qué quería? ¿Acaso creía que por estar juntos en una nave de mierda por tres años lo conocía, sabía de él, podía opinar? Apretó las manos y sintió los huesos frágiles de los hombros. Ella se quejó.

\- ¿Ahora vas a probar por la fuerza? - sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los de él y siseó - Prueba ser violento conmigo y tal vez esta vez tengamos mejor suerte.

Cuando terminó de decirlo se arrepintió. ¿Qué había dicho? ¿ _Quién_ había dicho eso? ¿Qué mierda había dejado salir? Él la miró, abrió la boca para responder y volvió a cerrarla. Estaban tan cerca que sentía su aliento así que no pudo evitar mirar su boca y antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar mejor en lo que había dicho Spike la besó con fuerza, con furia, obligándola a abrir los labios por la fuerza de su lengua, apretando las manos en sus hombros. Quiso soltarse, apartar la boca, pero era imposible porque él no la dejaba moverse. La hizo retroceder hasta la pared y la apretó allí. Tenía fuerza, no podía escapar y realmente quería hacerlo más allá de lo que sintiera por él. Así no, así no quería nada. Ese tipo de besos la lastimaba tanto como los mordiscos. Entonces aprovechó un segundo y le mordió el labio inferior con fuerza.

Él se quejó y se apartó. En la penumbra de la cocina sus ojos se encontraron.

\- Basta - murmuró ella, con la respiración agitada y los ojos llenos de lágrimas pero aún enojada. - No quiero, así no...

Lo miró directo, sintiendo la fuerza de sus manos grandes apretando aún sus hombros. Pestañeó y una lágrima solitaria resbalo por la comisura de su ojo derecho. Él la siguió con la mirada. Entonces se apartó. La liberó.

\- Entonces, vete. - le dijo, con voz ronca y tensa, dejándole libre el camino hacia la puerta. Ella se quedó en su lugar, estaba tan cansada, tan cansada de todo. Dio un par de pasos y salió de la cocina al corredor oscuro. A medio camino de su habitación se detuvo. No, no estaba bien. Nada estaba bien, pero en un momento de iluminación supo que si se encerraba todo iba a estar peor. Se recostó contra la pared y suspiró. Escuchó entonces un golpe en la cocina y regresó sobre sus pasos. Se asomó desde el vano. Spike le había dado un puñetazo a la pared.

\- Lo lamento. - murmuró ella después de unos segundos de silencio - No quise ser tan hija de puta...

Spike se dio vuelta para mirarla.

\- Es que no te entiendo, Spike y eso me enfurece. No sé qué quieres o qué no quieres, o si quieres algo y no sabes qué, o sí sabes pero no puedes...

Dio un paso hacia dentro de la cocina, estiró la mano y le tocó brevemente el brazo. Sintió su calor a través de la camisa. Era tan injusto todo.

\- ¿Me perdonas? - murmuró al cabo de unos segundos que parecieron minutos. Él no contestó pero tampoco se movió hasta que por fin ella preguntó en voz más alta - ¿No vas a decirme nada?

¿Qué más podía decir? No se le ocurría. Nunca había sido fácil hablar con él en serio. Vio la tensión en su postura. Él tampoco sabía qué hacer o qué decir. Bueno, tal vez fuera el momento para dar un paso más. Si retrocedía ahora podrían no volver a llegar a este punto nunca más. Realmente dudaba de que ambos volvieran a compartir un momento así de íntimo y definitorio si ella se iba a su camarote.

Había tantas cosas que sentía por él, tantas cosas que no podía ni siquiera ponerlas en palabras. Nunca lo haría, no sabía cómo, no sabía por dónde empezar... Suspiró. Si no encontraban las palabras, y en eso lo incluía a él porque algo debía haber en su interior que no podía expresar, tal vez hubiera otra forma.

Volvió a estirar la mano y tomó la suya. La apretó apenas, la soltó y logró que él la mirara.

\- Faye... estoy muy jodido, no creo que te convenga meterte conmigo. - dijo, por fin.

\- Ya es tarde para eso... estoy metida hasta las pelotas contigo y lo sabes. ¿Es tan tremendo? - le sonrió un poco - ¿A ti qué te pasa conmigo?

Spike suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelo, nervioso.

\- ¿Me puedo ir mañana que no te importa? ¿Es eso? ¿Solo quieres acostarte conmigo?

Él se movió y metió las manos en los bolsillos. Se detuvo muy cerca.

\- No, no me daría lo mismo - murmuró - No quiero que te marches a ningún lado, que te acuestes con cualquiera, que te maltraten...

\- Entonces no me maltrates tú con tu indiferencia. Eres un experto en eso.

Él no contestó.

\- Ven. -susurró Faye después. Tiró de él y después de unos segundos de duda Spike reaccionó. Salieron de la cocina, ella por delante llevándolo de la mano. Su camarote no estaba muy lejos . Pulsó la tecla para abrir la puerta, lo soltó y entró. Se dio vuelta, la luz del velador estaba encendida y recortaba su figura. Se sacó la chaqueta de cuero y estiró la mano hacia él, invitándolo a entrar. Ella no iba a hacer todo, él tendría que decidir también.

No me dejes con la mano extendida... pensó, mirándolo. Nunca lo había visto tan triste. Sí, esa era la palabra. Estaba en el fondo de esa botella de amargura que le gustaba beber. No había disimulo alguno, ninguna máscara infantil o sarcástica interponiéndose. Spike, desnudo. Entonces él dio un paso adelante y cerró la puerta. Le tomó la mano y ella lo acercó. Después simplemente lo abrazó, apoyando la cabeza contra su pecho. Escuchaba el corazón latiendo un poco rápido, sentía el calor a través de la camisa. Se quedaron así unos minutos, ella con los brazos alrededor de su cintura, él con los suyos envolviendo su cuerpo a la altura de la espalda.

En algún momento Faye empezó a desabotonarle la camisa. Un botón, el otro, despacio. Spike cerró los ojos y relajó los hombros. Por fin, pensó ella, libérate, déjate llevar. Le sacó la camisa y dejo que sus manos recorrieran su pecho y su cuello. Estaba caliente, el pulso latía con más fuerza en su cuello. La cicatriz en su pecho era grande, dolorosamente fresca. Ella se inclinó sobre él y lo besó allí, en la marca del último capítulo de su tragedia, y poco después sintió que sus manos se metían en su pelo.

Faye recorrió la cicatriz con la mano mientras sus manos acariciaban su cintura y la parte baja de su espalda. Logró que él lanzara un gemido y la acercara más. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza y después alzó la cara para recibir sus besos. Todo lento, todo sin prisa.

Se apartó lo suficiente como para desabotonarle el pantalón y hacerlo caer al piso. Él se deshizo de la prenda y quedó en bóxers. Sus manos dejaron el pelo de Faye y bajaron por sus hombros rumbo a la cremallera del top que estaba justo en el escote. La bajó y sus pechos quedaron libres. Uno en cada mano, cabían perfecto. Cuando los tocó ella dio un respingo. Dios, ahora sí estaba nerviosa. Decidida pero nerviosa, así que su pecho subía y bajaba y su cuerpo daba saltos cada vez que él la tocaba. Spike la miró y ella a él. Él le dio un pico, ella se lo devolvió.

De alguna manera se acercaron a la cama. Ella debajo, él arriba besando los mordiscos que estaban en sus hombros. Era el camino inverso, por cada mordida un beso. Eso la hizo lagrimear y entonces él se detuvo y la miró, interrogante. Ella negó en silencio y sonrió. Sus besos descendieron por el vientre y llegaron a la cintura de los shorts. Los desabrochó y los bajó revelando sus bragas negras de encaje. Spike se quedó mirándolas unos segundos y Faye volvió a temblar. Dios, no solo estaba nerviosa sino que estaba insegura...

Bragas de encaje negro. Las que solía ver en la lavadora o colgadas bajo el sol cuando tenían oportunidad de quedarse unos días en algún sitio. ¿Cuántas veces las había visto imaginando a Faye con ellas? Y ahora aquí estaban, a milímetros de sus ojos, puestas en la mujer que iba a ser su condena. La vio temblar. Antes la había visto llorar. ¿Cuántas caras más tenía para mostrarle Faye Valentine? Hundió la cara en su pubis y le sacó otro temblor. Sintió sus manos enterrarse en su pelo. Él se incorporó apenas y le bajó las bragas que volaron al suelo como una pluma negra. Entonces todo se detuvo.

Cuando Faye abrió los ojos lo descubrió mirándola fijamente. Estaba casi acostado sobre ella, los codos apoyados en la cama, su pecho tocando sus pechos, su aliento soplando a la altura de su cuello. Ella lo miró, podía ver sus ojos verdes distinguiendo el ojo falso del verdadero. La boca trémula, la respiración nerviosa. Él también lo estaba. Entonces ella lo cogió de la nunca y lo besó con tanta suavidad y firmeza que los nervios desaparecieron, la furia desapareció, el dolor se aplacó.

Faye profundizó el beso. No era solo sexo, allí estaban poniendo algo más. Ella y él. Sentir, solo sentir, pensó... Y entonces Spike le pasó la mano por debajo de la cintura, y levantó sus caderas. Abrió las piernas y lo recibió. Estaba duro, caliente y ambos dejaron escapar el aliento casi al mismo tiempo. Ella lo encerró con sus piernas y lo besó de nuevo. Spike la tomó de la nunca y separó sus labios, llevó su mano derecha a la cadera y se incorporó un poco para empezar a moverse. Tenía los ojos entornados. La beso en el cuello, le pasó la lengua por él y se comió el lóbulo de la oreja. Ok, esta vez llegarían al final y ambos lo sabían.


End file.
